Baby Makes None
by Alzbeta Batoriova
Summary: Lola finds out she's pregnant. What's Johnny's reaction to this?  Please read the author's note before reading the fic!


"Baby Makes None"

By: Seinasu

Disclaimer: _Bully _is copyright © Rockstar and all others associated with legal rights.

**IMPORTANT Author's Note:** This is probably the most serious story I've written, so please be advised of certain issues brought up. And don't ask me about my opinions on said issues because we all have our own opinions on it. Remember, this is **fan-fiction** so please take this story with a grain of salt.

* * *

The positive blue line showed up on the stick and all Lola could say was, "Oh... dammit. I'm pregnant." 

She sighed as she tossed the pregnancy test into the garbage and washed her hands in the sink. She was up earlier than everybody else inside the Girls Dorm and was thankful that she used the test before anybody could see. She knew her missed periods and morning sickness was not due to stress. She had fairly easy life, what with boys showering her with attention and gullible Nerds doing her homework. So it troubled her when she discovered the signs of pregnancy within her.

_Guess I'll just have to be more careful next time, _she noted to herself as she resumed the rest of her morning rituals. After which she changed her clothes and prepared for another day of school.

Unfortunately it wouldn't be easy to hide the fact that she was "ill" in a sense. She was often dizzy and had to rest her head on top of her desk. Her body felt achy, especially her breasts, and she had to excuse herself from each class to visit the restroom and check herself out. She even started hiccupping to the point of sheer embarrassment and she would run out of class and stand in the halls until the spell would fade.

Finally, one of her fellow Greasers, Hal, approached her after class and talked to her.

"Somethin' wrong, Lola?"

Lola sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "No, just leave me alone and I'll be fine."

"But you never acted like that before! You sure?"

"YES, GODDAMMIT!"

Lola's eyes widen as she covered her mouth and saw everybody in the hallway practically staring at her and all was eerily silent. Finally she excused herself from Hal's side and ran into the bathroom once again. That's when Hal decided to find Johnny and tell him about Lola.

* * *

"Gord, honey? It's Lola." 

"Lola, my dear! It's been too long! How are you? It's been ages since we chatted on the telephone."

"I have a favor to ask of you. Do you have a car?"

"Indeed I do! But it is located back home and Daddy won't have it delivered to school grounds because of the ruffians that go here--!"

"Whatever. Look, I need you to get some wheels and take out of this state and to the nearest state that has a... facility for me to use."

"Out of state?! Facility? Why, whatever do you mean, Lola?"

"Just shut up and pick me up at the west side of Old Bullworth Vale in about an hour. I'll tell you what's going on only if you keep your mouth shut. I'm hanging up now and don't be late!"

"But Lola--!"

_Click._

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" 

Johnny Vincent's voice rang throughout all of New Coventry. His fellow gang members could only stand before him and were at a loss.

"We looked everywhere for her," Lefty explained as he slicked his hair back with his fine toothed comb. "We can't find hide or hair."

Suddenly, Johnny grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pinned him roughly against the wall of their run down hide-out.

"You'd better find her soon," Johnny growled through clenched teeth. "I don't want to find her whoring around again with anybody! She's mine and mine alone!"

"S-S-Sure thing, Johnny!" Lefty replied nervously. "Jeez, sure thing!"

"Easy Johnny, we'll find her," Lucky reassured his boss.

"But she ain't never been gone _this_ long before!" Johnny pointed out as he released his hold on Lefty and helped him stand up straight. "She's always been spotted by at least a few other people throughout the day! She's been gone for almost a week!"

The door to their hideout swung open and Norton's large form ran inside. He took a moment to catch his breath before looking at Johnny.

"Well?" Johnny asked edgily. "Where's that little slut?"

"Just came back to school," Norton replied almost breathlessly. "She... came out of a fancy lookin' car with that punk preppy... Gord."

Johnny narrowed his eyes as he slapped his fist against his palm. "Gord... That little weasel. I hate hearing his name or of anyone who has a history with my woman."

"I dunno, Johnny," Norton said as he walked over to him and placed a hand on his leader's shoulder. "Didn't look too romantic. From what I saw, she just got out of the car and ran to the dorms. No kisses or hugs or presents or nothin'."

"Huh, you don't say?" Johnny sounded relieved. Never the less, he was going to have a little "talk" with his beloved girlfriend.

* * *

"The love of my life, how are you doing this fine evening?" 

Johnny sounded a little too happy to see Lola. She'd been gone for a few days and knew she wouldn't get away with it completely. But this time, it wasn't as if she was cheating on him—again. So she agreed to see him at the apartments their gang occupied. They would be alone and she figured it would be a good time to tell him "the news."

"Yes, Johnny," Lola began coolly as she walked around in small circles, ignoring the rat that scampered across her foot, "I was gone for a few days. But it was for medical reasons."

"Medical?!" Johnny got up from the couch that he sat upon and took Lola by the shoulders, forcing her to look up at him. "What's the matter? You sick? You dying?!"

"No, I'm not dying, now let go!" Lola insisted as she pushed him away and hugged herself.

"So what's the reason you had to leave without telling me anything?" Johnny asked impatiently. "Why couldn't you go to the doctors around here?"

"Because! They... They couldn't perform what I needed done."

"Lola, you lost me."

_Big surprise_, Lola wanted to say but instead she said to him, "I was pregnant and I..."

Before she could finish, Johnny's jaw dropped. He ran his fingers through his greased hair and he closed his mouth. He turned around and then turned right back around and looked at Lola curiously.

"Pregnant?" he echoed.

She sighed. "Yes, I was pregnant."

"Mine? I mean... with me?"

"Yes."

"Really?!"

"Ugh, yes, it was yours!"

Johnny suddenly burst out laughing and he threw his arms around Lola and hugged her tightly. He showered her face with butterfly kisses and he twirled her around in his arms.

"I'm gonna be a father!" he shouted happily. "I can't believe it! Oh man, me, Johnny Vincent, a daddy! I promise you Lola, I'll give our baby everything it needs! I'll quit school and work full time as a mechanic somewhere. I'm gonna ensure this kid a great future!"

"Johnny," Lola began as she started to push him away, but he continued to hold her tight. "Johnny, let me go, hon. I'm not..."

"I can't wait to tell the guys!" Johnny continued on happily as he gave her another kiss, this time it was a tender one on the forehead. "You're so wonderful, baby. I can't believe it... You're carrying our child. A baby! I wonder if it's gonna be a girl or a boy. Maybe a girl so she'll be as beautiful as you! Oh, I don't care! As long as it has your smile then I'm set for life!"

"Johnny! Shut up and listen to me!"

Lola threw his arms off of her and she turned her back on him. Staring ahead at a pile of broken chairs, she said in a clear voice, "You're not gonna be a father! I had an abortion. I had Gord take me out of state to a place that performed legal abortions."

All was deadly silent in the apartment. Johnny's face fell and he clenched his fists at his sides. He hung his head and took long, shallow breaths. Finally, Lola couldn't stand the tension and she turned around, arms folded across her chest.

"Listen to me, Johnny—I _refuse_ to allow my temple of a body to be ruined by a baby. I'll lose my looks! There will be plenty of time for that later! Then again, I may not even want a baby in the future! Besides, I want to enjoy my time as a young, beautiful girl who is adored by all. Why can't you understand that I have needs, honey?"

Johnny was absolutely silent. He closed his eyes as he turned around and pressed his forehead against the wall, as he tried to once again, swallow the fact that he wasn't going to be a father. She had gotten rid of it, without even telling him she was pregnant in the first place.

He firmly believed that women had the right to choose to live their lives however they wanted; it was probably why he didn't keep a tight string around Lola, despite the many times she betrayed him.

The little slut.

The no good whore.

The love of his life.

The mother of his child…

He snapped his eyes open and turned around, bearing his eyes upon her. He was willing to give her up once when he lost to Jimmy Hopkins in a Junkyard Fight. This time, it was much more personal. This offense cut him deeply and would leave painful scars within.

"Get away from me," Johnny growled as he tore his eyes away from Lola. The sight of her made him physically ill.

"Johnny...! Don't be mad!" Lola cooed as she approached him and brushed her lips against his neck. She placed her hands on his chest and pressed herself against his solid form. "Mmm, please don't be mad. I promise I'll be more careful next time."

"There ain't gonna be a next time, Lola."

Johnny's voice was so monotonous that he sounded like a robot. There was no feeling to his voice whatsoever and it was the first time Lola ever heard him sound like this. She slowly pulled herself away and took a few steps back.

"Johnny cake," Lola began weakly, calling him by his pet name. "C'mere, baby, and give me a hug."

"Don't say that word again! That 'baby' word!" Johnny snapped as he turned around and drove a fist into the plaster wall. Lola winced as she watched him pull out his fist and see hints of blood trickle down his knuckles. Turning around, he shouted, "Get out right now! Before I do something I'm gonna regret!"

Lola sighed sharply as she quickly turned. But before she left, she screamed, "It's much of your fault as it was mine! Don't you ever forget that!!"

With that, she left the room and slammed the door shut so hard that its hinges broke apart. Once her footsteps faded, Johnny fell to his hands and knees and hung his head. He ignored the pain throbbing in his fist as he closed his eyes and forced back the tears that were quickly building.

The baby was gone. Lola had an abortion without telling him. He wasn't going to be a proud daddy.

He'd been betrayed in the worst way possible by the woman he loved.

* * *

"Did you hear?" 

"What?"

"Lola got knocked up and she got rid of the baby."

"Omigod, no way! Who was the father?"

"Supposedly Johnny Vincent's... But, y'know how Lola is."

"She didn't earn the title 'Loose Lola' for nothin'!"

"Gawd, I wonder who the father _really_ was."

"You think Johnny'll still keep her around?"

"He's so hopeless. He acts all tough and everything, but I think because he's never had a real girlfriend before Lola, he's gonna keep her no matter what. Some guys are like that."

"Jeez... Really?"

"Really!"

"I wish I could find a guy like that."

"Me too..."

* * *

"I feel kind of bad for Johnny Vincent," Petey said one day as he and Jimmy were sitting on the sidewalk in front of the entrance to Bullworth Academy. 

Jimmy shook his head in disgust as he picked up a pebble and hurled it over the island in the road. He didn't particularly care about rumors, as he had enough trouble experiences with them. Yet deep down, he had a feeling there was a ring of truth to this rumor. Lola was always trouble—sure, he made out with her a few times only because she was there and he needed some relief. But he knew how devoted Johnny was to Lola. He couldn't think of anybody more willing to be with someone so promiscuous than Lola. Their relationship worked somehow, otherwise they wouldn't have been together this long.

"Hey, Jimmy?" Petey asked as he picked up a nearby twig and started drawing pretend lines on the cement on which he sat on.

"What?" Jimmy picked up another pebble and hurled it into the tree branches. A couple of birds shot out like bullets and flew away.

"Have you... uh... heh..."

"Tsk, what the hell's so funny?"

"Sorry. Have you ever got yourself into Johnny's situation?"

"You mean got my trashy girlfriend pregnant and then had the baby aborted without me knowing?"

Petey cleared his throat. "Well, if you put it that way, then yeah."

"No, because I'm not that stupid to be with a girl like Lola."

"Well, you've had girlfriends before, right?"

"... Petey, why're you asking me these questions?"

"No real reason, just asking... After all, you're good looking enough to have girlfriends if you wanted."

Jimmy raised a brow at Petey, while Petey cleared his throat again and looked away.

"Forget what I said," Petey quickly said as he tossed the twig aside and picked up a rock. "I hope whatever Johnny does that it doesn't cause problems for the rest of us."

"I'm keeping an eye out just in case," Jimmy replied as he climbed to his feet and stretched his arms above his head.

Petey nodded as he pulled his arm back and threw the rock as far as he could... Unfortunately he didn't plan on a car to come zooming by the school until the driver's window was shattered by the rock.

"Oh hell no!" Petey gasped as Jimmy yanked him to his feet by the back of his sweater and started pushing him back inside the school. "I didn't mean to do that! Dammit!"

"Just shut up and run!" Jimmy hissed as the driver parked his vehicle and started to climb out, while screaming obscenities at them.

* * *

A week later, Lola grew extremely annoyed at the whispers that buzzed around her in the Girls Dorm. Every where she went, she'd see someone eyeing her funny or a small group of girls taking about her in low voices. Finally, as she wandered into the bathroom to fix her make up, Mandy appeared out of one of the bathroom stalls. 

"You tramp!" Mandy cried as approached Lola and slapped her across the face and pushed her against the wall. "How could you do that to Johnny?!"

Lola didn't hesitate to slap Mandy right back and returned the hearty shove, this time, pushing Mandy against the bathroom stall.

"This is none of your business!" Lola snapped as she went up to Mandy and kicked her to the ground.

Mandy rolled up to her feet and narrowed her eyes at Lola. "Johnny's a great guy," the cheerleader said as she pointed a finger at her. "He's cute, he's nice, and what you did to him was messed up. You're such a whore!"

"Show's what you know about me and Johnny!" Lola retorted as she ran her fingers through her hair. "No matter what we go through, he and I will always be together."

Mandy gave her a dirty look and retorted, "Too bad the same can't be said about your thighs!"

"You're nothing more than a cheerleading, Jock-sucking slut."

"Who're you calling a slut, you slut?!"

"Bitch!"

"Tramp!"

Outside of the bathroom, a group of girls stood out in the hallway and could only listen as the name calling ensued, followed by the sounds of slapping and garbage cans being thrown. All too soon, Mrs. Peabody pushed her way through the crowd and somehow managed to separate Mandy and Lola.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Mrs. Peabody shrieked as she emerged from the bathroom with Lola in one hand and Mandy in the other. "I will not have young ladies fighting like beasts in my dorms!"

Lola yanked her hand away from Mrs. Peabody and quickly ran to her bedroom, where she slammed the door shut and locked it. Meanwhile, Mandy took her hand back and retreated to her own room to tend to her wounds.

In her room, Lola sat down on her bed and reaching under her pillow, she pulled out her little black book. She was alone and desperately needed a strong shoulder to cry on. Unfortunately, every person she called had apparently already heard about what happened to her.

"_Uh, sorry Lola but I have to go..."_

"_No way, Lola."_

"_You got pregnant?! Oh god, I hope it's not mine."_

"_Damn, Lola, you're easy! I mean... I gotta go."_

"_Crap, this isn't Pizza Hut? Wrong number."_

She finally gave up and decided to just lie in bed. She kicked off her shoes and switched her position, so she was now lying on her side. She curled into fetal position and closed her eyes.

She hated the abortion process. It really wasn't any fun and she never wanted to go through anything like that again. Gord did his best to support her and she appreciated it, but deep down, she started to feel bad about hurting Johnny's feelings.

He was so sincere with her. He really sounded so happy to be a father. But dammit, she was too young to be a mother. She didn't want to have to lose her looks just to hold a baby and for what? Nine months? What a waste!

"Why did they invent condoms if they only break?" Lola mumbled to herself as she closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

_It's not just my fault. It's his too! Why wasn't he careful! ... Oh, who am I kidding? I should've said no... But... Maybe I should've told him... Oh god..._

Before she drifted off to sleep, she murmured, "I'm sorry, Johnny... Forgive me."

* * *

THE END

* * *


End file.
